Emerald Eyes
by XxSonicShadowXx
Summary: A sweet story about me and a certain someone... ;D  One-shot. Please read!


**A/N : To all of my fellow readers: (if you're still out there...)**

**First, I wish to highly apologize for not being active for a very, VERY long time. My computer was taken away, and yes, up until now.**

**But I really do hope you are all still out there, because I am back, once again!**

**Shadow: WHAT.**

**Sonic: YYESS! FINALLY!**

**However, I cannot guarantee I will be as active as I used to be. I may only update every other weekend, or less...**

**But I promise, I will update and upload new stories as often as I can!**

**And, at any time you realize that that I have once again become unactive for more than a month or two, my computer may have been taken away again for yet another stupid reason...so just a heads-up!**

**Sonic: Aw, c'mon!**

**But do not fret, my friends! Because come this summer, I'll be writing NON-STOP! WOOHOO!**

**Shadow: Great...**

**Sonic: Score!**

**Shadow: SHUT UP!**

***Knocks Shadow unconscious with a baseball bat* Anyhow, so once again, I apologize, but please, keep reading! :)**

**Now that that's outta the way, I would like to clear something up real quick.**

**You may have seen on my other stories that I said I would continue/create the following stories:**

**~ Alone Without You**

**~ Sequel to "The Forgotten Past"**

**As of this point, I decided to discontinue "Alone Without You" and not make a sequel to "The Forgotten Past". In fact, in case you have not noticed, I deleted my first story, "The Forgotten Past" because I thought it was terrible! Plus, my new writing, in my opinion, is much better. :D**

**That was back then when I only wrote for the heck of it. xD**

**And in case you're wondering about "Alone Without You", I got complete writer's block and have forgotten what I was orignally going to write for the story. However, if I come up with an idea, I MIGHT continue it. I still have it saved on my computer somewhere...I doubt I will though.**

**Anyway, so from this point on, I hope there is no more confusion. :D**

**Now that we've got that cleared up, on with the present! ****Yes, you guessed it, a new short story at last! Woohoo!**

**This is yet another story with me in it, not Shadow this time though. (Sorry, Shadow fans!)**

**Shadow: Thank God...and you're gonna pay for what you did befo─**

**Sonic: *whacks with baseball bat* I got him! *thumbs up***

**Thanks Sonikku ;)**

**Sonic: *blushes* Did you just call me─**

**ANYWAY, So without further ado, here is my first new short story in ages, "Emerald Eyes"! As always, enjoy and REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Emerald Eyes<span>

I was in pure bliss. I didn't know where I was, but all I cared about for the moment was the person in front of me. His gloved hand held my chin, his emerald eyes gazing into mine, examining me. They looked kind, friendly, and in a way...yearning. The complexion of my cheeks quicked transformed into a rosy flush as he moved his hand gradually to my neck, pulling me closer. With our heads just barely touching, he closed his eyes slowly, and brushed his lips passionately against mine. It was pure, passionate, and meaningful.

"I love you," he whispered.

His voice sent chills down my spine. It was like a beautiful melody, a lullaby.

He lifted his other hand, and in it, was a deep red rose.

"Thank you," I tried to say, but his stunning appearance took my breath away.

Then I noticed that he wasn't exactly in front of me, but on top of me. I realized I was lying against a tree, full of cherry blossoms that were in full bloom.

They were falling on us now, slowly and gracefully until they landed on our heads, like something in a fairytale.  
>He ran his fingers through my hair, which was surprisingly detangled. He took my chin again, his thumb resting on my cheek. He ran his thumb down to my bottom lip.<p>

"You're so beautiful..." he said lovingly.

I closed my eyes as he kissed my lips softly. He lowered himself down and did the same to my neck. Filled with ecstasy, his teeth seethed into my skin. Involuntarily, I let out a small moan. Lust filled the air.

"Mmm...you taste so sweet." he said, making a seductive smile.

He kissed the bite mark apologetically, and then lowered himself once more. I realized I was wearing a light lavender dress, like a nightgown, and that I was barefoot as well. He lifted my dress up, my whole stomach exposed. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, holding my waist. I gasped as I felt his tongue gradually lick my stomach, not expecting the contact. He did it once more, then again, and again. I felt the pleasure of the foreplay build up inside of me.

He grabbed a hold of my dress.

"C-Can I...?" he asked. His cheeks were tinted a soft pink.

I nodded, wanting him to keep going. I sat up and and he took off my dress, throwing it to the side. I flushed, showing nothing but my undergarments. I laid back down, the soft grass against my back.

His muzzle turned into a deep red.

" W-Wow...you're so beautiful." he said in admiration.

I thought I was the opposite, but if that's what he thought, then I was glad.

Before doing anything else, he moved back up and kissed me again, asking if I wanted this, without words.

As a response, I caressed his cobalt blue spikes with my bare hand, feeling every individual quill. They weren't sharp, nor pointy, like one would expect them to be. They were soft, silky, and smooth.

Did I forget to mention that he's not human? He isn't per say, but that's something I was okay with.

I deepened the kiss, his "question", not wanting this moment in this mysterious place to end. He pulled back gently, his emerald eyes gazing into my dull chocolate ones.

"I love you," he said. "You mean everything to me. I never want to lose you, ever. You complete me."

With my inability to speak for the moment, I smiled as a response, a tear or two of pure happiness running down my flushed cheeks. He wiped my tears away, and kissed my lips softly once more.

I suddenly hear an alarming and loud beeping noise, shaking the world I was in, wherever it was.

Everything began to fade away, into nothingness. The meadow, the grass, the clear blue sky, the tree, the cherry blossoms...and slowly, but surely, the one I was with.

"No!" I hear myself cry, but it doesn't stop it.

And just like that, he was gone.

The alarm finally shakes me out of my dream, returning me back to reality. I slammed the button, turning my digital alarm clock off. I sat up in my bed, feeling sweat on my back and forehead. I turned on my lamp and scanned the room, looking for him.

Sonic was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Hope you guys liked it! **

**Oh yeah and...please R&R! Thx! :D**

~ Review! ~


End file.
